Grounded
by Sprout789
Summary: What if things went a little differently at family day?
1. chapter 1

Evie "You know what chad you're right villains don't teach kindness or fair play but they sure as hell didn't raise us"

Audrey "what?"

Evie "you heard me on the Isle it's every man for themselves, you show weakness you die, the only reason any of us are here right now is because we've stuck together and looked out for each other"

Chad "you expect me to believe that"

Carlos "hey we lived on an isle full of psychos how do you think the children survive? Our parents definitely had nothing to do with it"

Jay "Mal can we tell them about him?"

Mal *nods* "okay"

Belle "about who?"

Mal "my brother" *looks down*

Beast "brother? But according to the most recent isle records you're maleficents only child"

Evie "her only living child, Mal had a younger brother maleficent had him killed when he was 5 because he was more human than fae"

Mal "he was thrown off the docks, I was right there but I couldn't save him, I just watched while he screamed for me, i should have done better"

Jay "Mal it's not your fault, if you'd have gone in you'd have drowned too, we tried we just couldn't get to him in time"

Mal "I should have hid him, I knew mother hated him I should have taken him to Anastasia, she would have protected him until mother calmed down, then he could have come here with me"

Chad "Anastasia? You mean"

Evie "yes chad we mean your moms step-sister, she is the only person who cares about the children's well-being on the isle if any child got hurt they went to her, if they were thrown out she took care of them, everyone of us has spent quite a few nights at her place it's one of the safest places for kids to go"

Audrey "thrown out? How can parents do that to their own flesh and blood?"

Carlos "there are worse things they can do" *looks at Mal who just nods*

Mal "I'm a Moor Faerie, like my mother"

Audrey "and? we already know you're like her"

Mal *eyes flash green for a second*"not the way your thinking, now tell me this, what is it that Moor Faeries have"

Chad "well if I remember the picture correctly, maleficent has horns"

Evie " okay well, fairy godmother maybe you could tell them what characteristics Moor Fae tend to possess"

FG "well all Moor Fae have eyes which glow when using magic are when the emotions are strong enough they could also have griffon like wings, extremely prominent cheek bones or horns, in maleficents case she had all three"

Audrey "but maleficent doesn't have wings"

Evie " she did until your grandfather burned them off in order to become king"

Audrey "what?"

Evie "yeah bet he kept that quiet" *grabs Mal when she starts to look unsteady* *whispers to Mal* "do you need to sit down?"

Mal *nods*

Evie *puts her arm around Mals waist and turns to walk to a bench*

Chad " hey you you can't just walk away after saying something like that" *reaches out and grabs Mals shoulder*

Mal *flinches and hisses in pain*

Jay "chad, let go right now, never touch her again especially her back and shoulders"

Chad * takes his hand off Mal then Evie quickly takes her to sit down* I barely touched her that can't have hurt

Jay "you heard Fairy Godmother there's three things that Moor Fae could have, Mal's Moor Fae she had one of those things which do you think it was *turns and walks to the bench with the rest of the VK's*

FG *gasps* shes been grounded

Beast "grounded?"

FG "when a faerie has their wings taken by force"

Beast "that can't be possible there's no weapons on the isle I made it so they were never any on the supply barges"

Leah "iron"

Beast "pardon"

Leah "when I married Stefan he demanded that all weapons had to be made of iron in case maleficent attacked"

no one notices Carlos has made his way back*

FG "yes that makes sense, the iron is toxic to Moor Fae it burns them, you don't think..."

Carlos "that The Mistress of All Evil had her goons pin her own daughter down and burn off her wings with a chain while the rest held us back so we couldn't get to her? Yeah she did, they left her bleeding on the ground, when we finally managed to get to her she was barely awake, we had to carry her to Anastasia's home trying to keep her conscious while Uma's crew made sure no one tried to attack us, at least when Stefan took maleficent's wings he gave her a sleeping potion, you don't even want to imagine the screams we heard that day, Mal never cries and she doesn't show pain but we thought she was going to die"

Audrey "but I still don't understand why"

Carlos "children of the isle aren't seen as children, we're seen as slaves and rats mostly, Mal was seen as an example of what happens when you make maleficent mad"

Beast "how can she do something like this to her own child"

Carlos "easily" *turns and walks back to Mal and the others who then all stand and walk away Evie and Jay on either side of Mal whose leaning on Evie*

Belle "she seems a little unsteady on her feet is that because she's supposed to have wings?"

FG "more than likely, Moor Faeries have huge wings, maleficents dragged on the floor, chances are that if she was grounded recently the her body is struggling to find balance so it's using more energy to stay upright rather than healing"

Audrey "it looks like she's using Evie as a crutch, is there anything that can be done at all"

FG "Fae can heal themselves but her wings are a different matter as they aren't in Auradon there's not much that can be done"

Audrey "nothing at all? Surely she's in pain I mean chad touched her for a second and you'd think he burned her with the way she reacted"

FG "unfortunately without her wings she can't fully heal and it can take months, sometimes years for grounded Fae to regain proper balance that's why maleficent is known for carrying a staff, she used it as support though she infused it with her magic so it wasn't seen as support"

Audrey *the only one still watching the VK's when she sees Mals knees start to buckle the Evie pick her up and Jay and Carlos move closer before they start running* I'm going to go I speak to you later Grammy *walks towards the dorms, when she gets near the girls dorm she sees jay and Carlos leaving the room when jay looks over then puts his finger to his lips*

Jay "I'm guessing you want to go in?"

Audrey "May I?"

Jay "yeah just be quiet, Mal has a hard time sleeping as it is so she doesn't need waking" * opens the door for her before walking away*

Audrey *peers inside and sees Evie sat on Mals bed while Mal asleep with her head on Evie's lap* "Evie? May I come in?

Evie *looks up at Audrey then back to Mal* sure just keep your voice down, she didn't sleep well last night and I don't want to wake her just yet

Audrey *comes in and sits on Evie's bed* "did carry her all the way up the stairs?"

Evie "you saw her nearly fall didn't you"

Audrey "I saw her knees give way then you picked her up, why didn't one of the boys?"

Evie *stroking her hair* "because she needed to be held a certain way otherwise it would cause her pain"

Audrey "I still don't understand how a parent can hurt their own child"

Evie "maleficent thought of it as showing everyone whose truly evil and teaching Mal a lesson"

Audrey *raises her voice a little* "what kind of lesson warrants what she did to her"

Evie *hears Mal whimper a little, grabs her hand with one hand and start drawing circles on it with her thumb while stroking her hair with the other* "hey your okay nothing can get you here"

Audrey *waits for Mal to settle again* "sorry"

Evie "it's fine but please you need to stay quiet now"

Audrey "Okay but..." *notices some scarring around Evie's wrist* "what happened to your wrist?"

Evie *looks at her wrist* "I didn't do this if that's what your thinking, a few months ago my mother found out that I'd fallen for and was in a relationship with someone who wasn't a prince, I wasn't allowed out for a month and to make sure I didn't try to escape she put me in shackles, the scars are from struggling"

Audrey "you were punished for love?"

Evie "you need to understand kids on the isle get punished for the simplest of reasons, Mal's reason was very similar to mine, maleficent says love is weakness and when she found out that Mal had fallen in love that's when she had her wings cut off, that was two days before we came here"

Audrey " but you couldn't tell she was in pain when you got here"

Evie " she's good at hiding things, when your from the isle you have to be, if maleficent found out who she fell for she probably be dead by now"

Audrey " what do you mean?"

Evie " Who can you fall in love with here in Auradon?"

Audrey " anyone if you love someone then no one can stop you we've always been told to follow our hearts"

Evie " well mine and Mal's mothers don't really believe that they're very old-fashioned"

Audrey "wait, do you mean?"

Evie " we've been together for nearly a year, that's why we're so protective of each other, we've seen each other at our worst and at our happiest, we've been there when no one else has"

Audrey "you really love her don't you"

Evie "so much, I was terrified I was going to lose her when maleficent's minions got her to the ground as bad as she acts she is my light and I don't know what I'd do without her"

Mal *slowly starts to get up * "you mean that"

Evie "of course I do, we didn't wake you did we?"

Mal "no I'm just achey that's what woke me"

Evie "do you want ice"

Mal *leaning on Evie's shoulder* "no, I just want this jacket and the bandage off, E, can you help me?" *starts undoing the jacket*

Evie "of course I can" *goes to take the jacket off mals shoulders then stops* "are you okay with Audrey seeing"

Audrey "I can leave if you want"

Mal "no it's fine, you probably saw me fall so you may as well see why"

Evie *grabs the jacket and gently slides it off her shoulders as Mal undoes her shirt then grabs the comforter and holds it up to her chest* (whispers in her ear) "you okay?"

Mal "just cold"

Evie *taking the shirt off her shoulders* "cold? but you never get cold even back on the isle and it wasn't exactly warm there"

Mal "I know but I'm cold now"

Audrey *notices Mal's eyes look slightly glazed over and starts to walk over to her*

Mal "what are you doing?"

Audrey "just stay still" *puts the back of her hand on Mal's forehead* "Evie, she's burning up"

Mal "what do you mean?"

Audrey "I mean it seems you've got a fever, your sick"

Mal "no I don't get sick, I can't be sick!"

Evie "Mal, look at me" *waits for Mal to face her* "it's okay, nothing bad's going to happen , you can't help it if you get sick, your body's been working so hard trying to heal you and keep you going it's probably overworked itself and that why you sick , you're exhausted Mal and your bodies trying to force you to rest"

Mal "but..."

Evie "no buts, I know you've not been sleeping and you've been in overdrive since we got here, you need to slow down, I nearly lost you once I don't want you working yourself into the ground trying to be like you where before they did what they did you need to slow down and work yourself up instead of going full speed, please can you do that? For me?"

Mal *wraps her arms around Evie* "Okay, I'm sorry"

Evie "it's okay you have nothing to be sorry for, now shall we get this bandage off?"

Mal "please" *still hugging Evie"

Audrey "do you want any help"

Evie "if you could get the scissors off my sewing desk that would be great"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

 _ **Mal *wraps her arms around Evie* "Okay, I'm sorry"**_

 _ **Evie "it's okay you have nothing to be sorry for, now shall we get this bandage off?"**_

 _ **Mal "please" *still hugging Evie"**_

 _ **Audrey "do you want any help"**_

 _ **Evie "if you could get the scissors off my sewing desk that would be great**_ "

Audrey *grabs the scissors* "where's the bandage need cutting from?"

Evie "what?"

Audrey "it doesn't look like she's letting go anytime soon"

Evie *looks down and sees Mal's eyes starting to close* "up her side, just to warn you though it's not the prettiest of sights"

Audrey "okay" *starts cutting away the bandage revealing bruising across her back along with two stumps lined with a few black feathers, looks at Mal's face and sees she's asleep again* "I thought Fae can heal themselves how's she so bruised"

Evie "I think it's because her bodies to focused on her wings, it's not working on anything else"

Audrey "I'm sorry since you all got here I've been expecting nothing but the worst from you all, especially Mal"

Evie *laughs to herself* "it's fine you know it's funny, maleficent gave us a mission for when we got here, like hell we're going to listen to her"

Audrey "what?"

Evie "yeah she wanted us to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and free the villains, not a chance we have our own mission"

Audrey "really?"

Evie " yeah, the only way kids are going to get off that rotting hell is if we prove that they deserve the chance, we want to get Anastasia off as well, the only thing she did wrong was follow instructions, we told her that we wanted to try and get her off the isle and she told us the kids are more important"

Audrey "I'll speak to Ben"

Evie *looks at her in shock* "really?"

Audrey "yeah, no one deserves to to be treated the way you've both been treated, and the sooner we get the children away from danger the better, in fact I'll go speak to him now, i'll let you know how it goes when I'm done" *goes to leave*

Evie "Audrey" *Audrey turns round* "thank you, you don't know how much this means to us all"

Audrey "your welcome, I'll see you later" *leaves the room*

Evie *looks at Mal whose still draped over her* "come on lets get you into some comfier clothes"

\--time jump--

Evie "thanks for bringing lunch up guys"

Carlos "no probs we didn't really want to face everyone and didn't think either of you would either"

Mal "you got that right I don't think I could stand to see..." *gets interrupted by a knock the door* "are we expecting anyone?"

Evie "Audrey said she'd come back after she spoken to Ben but that was hours ago"

Jay "I'll check" *goes to the door and opens it to see Audrey and Ben*

Ben "hey Jay, we aren't interupting anything are we?"

Jay "nah come in we're just eating is all"

Ben "hey guys, so Audrey told me about what went down earlier and also what you said about the isle"

Mal "we don't want pity if that's why you're here"

Ben "no that's not why we're here"

Audrey "when I told Ben the things you told me we got to work"

Mal "what do you mean? E, what did you tell her?"

Evie "I mentioned how we wanted the kids off the isle"

Carlos "wait you mean..."

Ben "that there's now buses on the isle with guards there to collect and protect every child there"

Carlos "really?"

Ben "really"

Audrey "my parents have donated their old castle for them to stay in until they have proper homes and teachers and staff have volunteered to go over until they have places in local schools"

Mal "your serious, your not messing us around"

Ben "yeah, we've been talking to the council as most of them are here and they all agreed we need to get the children off the isle as soon as possible"

Evie "how long until they arrive?"

Ben "we're hoping that they all get here within two hours, we're planning on going over to the castle soon if you want to come with us"

Evie "me and Mal are gonna stay here"

Mal "but..."

Evie "no buts your not going out until you've at least let yourself rest"

Jay "me and Carlos will go, we've finished now anyway"

Carlos *grabs everyone's plates and walks into the ensuite*

Audrey "what's he doing?"

Evie "whenever we eat in our dorms we always wash our plates before taking them back to the kitchen"

Audrey "why? I mean it's part of the kitchen staffs jobs to clean up after everyone"

Mal "why not, we always cleaned up after ourselves at Ana's house, if someone cooks for us it makes sense to at least wash the plate afterwards"

Audrey "at least?"

Jay "believe me if those three could get into the kitchen they'd be scrubbing it from top to bottom"

carlos walks back with the plates all washed and dried*

Jay "it's my turn to take them back, Evie where's the basket?"

Evie "in my closet"

Jay "Okay I'll take the plates and meet you guys outside"

Audrey"we'll see you out there"

Evie "hey he's just reminded me of the time we decided to surprise Ana while she was on a food run"

Carlos "you mean when we cleaned her entire kitchen and living room while Mal baked that cake that had the pink stuff on top"

Mal "she looked like she was going to cry when she saw it, best cake I ever made and that pink stuff you found only made it better, can any of you remember what it was called?"

Carlos "it began with an F, I know that"

Ben "erm was it frosting perhaps"

Carlos "maybe, I don't know"

Ben "Okay well we better get going if we wanna get there before the buses"

Carlos "Okay" *goes to follow*

Evie "Carlos, let me know how Dizzy is doing will you? And ask her how Ana is"

Mal "and Uma and her crew, I never did get to thank them"


	3. Not an update

I'm sorry this isn't an update but there is one on the way I've been on holiday then working none stop this past month so I've not had a lot of time to write but I'm working on it.


End file.
